


Они устают

by Aylona



Category: Naruto
Genre: Don't copy to another site, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-11
Updated: 2020-02-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 18:35:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22670329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aylona/pseuds/Aylona
Summary: Усталость — это не боль. Это не горечь скандалов, не боль разлуки, не натянутость встреч. Пожалуй, это самая легкая плата, которую они могли заплатить за то, чтобы быть вместе.
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Umino Iruka
Kudos: 20





	Они устают

**Author's Note:**

> Драббл написан в 2011 году на фест драбблоартов дайри-сообщества "Naruto: фанфики Какаши/Ирука" по картинке №11: http://static.diary.ru/userdir/6/8/5/0/685084/75497537.jpg

Они устают.

Они оба устают — постоянно, усталость идет вместе с ними по жизни, давая на передышки лишь секунды и изредка — часы. Один устает раз за разом возвращаться — в крови, в грязи, через все преграды, с выполненной миссией в кармане и потерянными в схватке годами за спиной. Раз за разом, снова и снова возвращаться живым — та еще работа, ведь иногда именно это и оказывается самым сложным. Но он вынослив и с детства привык не обращать внимания на собственную усталость — и поэтому возвращается. Раз за разом.

Другой тоже устает, хотя кто бы этому поверил и кто бы это признал, глядя на него. Он устает — от шумных детей, с которыми проводит каждый день, от любимой, но выматывающей работы, от улыбок и вежливости, от подчеркнутого спокойствия в общении с окружающими. Его усталость не принимают и не понимают, зачастую смеются, не желая жалеть, и он сам смеется со всеми, не желая жалости, и от этого — тоже устает. Но больше всего он устает ждать. Раз за разом ждать того, кто раз за разом к нему возвращается.

Неизвестно, кому из них тяжелее.

***

Солнце как будто тоже устало цепляться за небосвод — медленно-медленно сползает вниз, еще светлое, не закатно-багровое, но уже и не по-дневному яркое. Тень от косяка сползает вслед за ним, так же медленно, словно подкрадывается к ослепляющим белизной страницам. Спина затекла, да и книжка уже не раз читана, изучена от начала и до конца, до последнего слова и интонации. Ируке нравится, как он читает, и нравится этот роман, и кто бы мог устоять перед его молчаливой просьбой одними глазами? Какаши не может — как не может заставить себя сдвинуться с места, пока голова Ируки тяжело покоится у него на плече. Вместо этого он закрывает книжку и просто смотрит.

Ирука устает, Ирука выматывается — его лицо словно кричит об этом, как кричат о каждой миссии шрамы на теле шиноби. Тени под глазами, морщинки — незаметные, если смотреть с обычного расстояния, но вот так, в такой близи, в которую пустишь только самого родного, а зачастую единственного человека, они все видны, как очерчены тушью, — и незримый отпечаток бессонных ночей. Ожидание не красит — от него выцветают глаза, сереет кожа и каменеет душа; кто видел соломенных вдов — знает, что это такое. У соломенных вдов, у тех, кто живет в вечном ожидании, глаза пустые и мертвые, и смотреть в них страшно — как в пропасть.

У его Ируки глаза живые и теплые, сколько бы он ни ждал.

Какаши улыбается и осторожно, кончиками пальцев закладывает ему за ухо выбившуюся из хвоста прядь.

Усталость Ируки не признают — ее просто никто не видит сквозь его улыбку, как нельзя рассмотреть пятна на солнце сквозь его сияние. Его усталость — усталость от постоянной тревоги и собственной беспомощности, от съедающего душу ожидания; она проступает только сейчас, в момент покоя и умиротворения — такой вот парадокс. Он засыпает у Какаши на плече, не дослушав конец любимой истории, его убаюкивает родной голос и непривычное спокойствие в душе, уверенность, что завтра все будет в порядке и не придет никаких плохих вестей. Какаши знает по себе это спокойствие и рассеянно думает, можно ли устать от него.

Они устают — оба; один устает возвращаться, другой устает ждать, и они оба устают от расставаний. Это так банально, так по-детски — пытаться узнать, чья усталость сильнее, но Какаши признанный сумасброд и может себе это позволить. Он думает о том, каково это — просто молча ждать неизвестности и бережно взращивать в себе надежду.

Каждый раз, когда Ирука засыпает у него на плече под тихий убаюкивающий голос, успокоенный теплом близкого человека, Какаши думает об этом, глядя на его лицо.

Каждый раз он приходит к одному и тому же выводу, в котором каждый раз отказывается себе признаваться.

И каждый раз вместо этого он откладывает книгу и, откинув голову на стену, закрывает глаза.

Он думает о том, что усталость — это не боль. Это не горечь скандалов, не боль разлуки, не натянутость встреч. Пожалуй, это самая легкая плата, которую они могли заплатить за то, чтобы быть вместе. За то, чтобы один всегда возвращался к другому, а другой всегда его ждал.

Какаши чуть слышно хмыкает и улыбается, когда Ирука возится у него на плече.

Тень медленно ползет вслед за заходящим солнцем, укрывая их теплым одеялом покоя.


End file.
